Empty Threats
by MissKatt18
Summary: Short Western Fic. Kagome works at the Shikon Saloon without choice. What happens when the Moon Bandits come to town and turn her world upside down? She learns that no one is who they seem to be. "Do not be so quick to trust others, Harlot. There are things in the world you cannot even begin to comprehend." Why did that keep replaying in her mind?
1. Welcome to Shikon Saloon

**A/N: For Mare's Western Challenge! Sorry it's so late...like two years late. This is to go with the picture I drew forever ago! Also, I apologize if this isn't 100% historically accurate. I tried! I also tried (and probably failed) with the accents. I did research the outfits Kagome and Sango wear, but you know how that goes... **

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Empty Threats**_

_**By MissKatt**_

_Welcome to the Shikon Saloon_

"'Ay! I need another mug of beer over 'ere!" A drunken customer shouted, leaning back in his chair while holding his empty mug up in the air.

"I dun heard yah the first four times!" The saloon girl in deep green yelled back. "Hollarin' ain't goin' to get it to yah any faster!"

The drunk frowned and opened his mouth to yell once more, but then wobbled uncertainly in his chair, the wood creaking in protest. Finally, he settled back down and let out a few hiccups while blinking, seemingly forgetting what he was talking about until he glanced back down at his mug. "Ay! More beer over 'ere!"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle as her friend walked over to the bar top and slammed her tray down on the cracked wood. "Ah, don't yah just love our loyal regulars?" She asked Sango, smiling.

"None more than I love shovelin' horse manure." Sango replied through grit teeth. "They are drivin' my nerves, Kagome. Can't yah just take 'em for today?"

She shook her head, the crimson red feather in her hair waving with the motion. "I don't think so, Sango. That's what yah said last week, so it's now yer turn to deal with 'em." She responded and placed her gloved hand on her friend's shoulder when she sighed heavily.

"'Ey! Quit yo' yappin' and get back to work! We got payin' customers! Y'all better be convincin' 'em to spend money! That's yer job!" Myouga, the Shikon Saloon owner, snapped before putting three mugs of beer on the bar top.

"Yea, yea, I hear yah," Sango replied before putting the cups on the tray and walking over the table, her heeled boots clacking against the floor as she did.

"What 'bout yah? Ain't yah got any customers to serve and keep company with?" The owner asked, drying one a mug with a raggedy cloth.

"My customers are as content as an over-fed dog for the moment, Boss. They wanted to discuss politics or somethin'; said they didn't want me around." She answered and rested her elbows on the bar top, placing her chin in her crimson gloved hand.

He nodded and then looked up at the double, swivel bar doors as they creaked open. Kagome turned around at the sound, her greeting on her tongue, and let her mouth fall open when she watched three men walk into their saloon, their spurred boots clacking and clanging against the wooden floor. She took each of them in, studying them carefully. The three of them had varying lengths of long, jet black hair; each pulled back behind their heads in a ponytail. They were dressed in collared shirts under heavy trench coats, black bandanas tied loosely around their necks to keep the dust from their face when they rode, along with dark jeans, boots, and riding hats.

As she stared at their handsome faces, she was suddenly hit with the realization of who they were. To double check her suspicions, she turned to the back of the bar and looked at the three sketched Wanted posters posted there. It was as she thought, these were the Moon Bandits! She looked at Myouga and leaned over the bar to whisper to him.

"These be the Moon Bandits, Myouga! What do we do?" She asked, sapphire eyes wide. They never had any criminals in their saloon before. She was kind of excited…

He scoffed at her. "What in tar-nations do yah think yer gonna do? Yah serve 'em! They still be payin' customers! Go 'nd take their order! Scat!"

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance at his attitude. She then turned towards the table of men and put on a smile before walking over to them. "Greetin' fellas! What can I getcha?" She asked.

"Three shoots of whiskey and then three mugs of your best ale." The one to her right said, removing his hat and setting it down on the table. He flashed her a smirk, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Y-yah got it," She replied and turned back to head to the bar to get their order. As she approached, she told Myouga their order and then studied the posters on the wall, studying their profiles and head shots. "A five hundred dollar reward each, huh? That be a whole load of money, could pay off my debt to the saloon plus Sango's and still have enough left over to buy a cow and a mare." She murmured.

"Getch yer mind outta the pig sty and serve the men their drinks!"

She snapped out of her thoughts when Myouga set the glasses on her tray. She nodded to him and carefully balanced the tray on her arm. She then walked back over to their table and began to distribute their drinks. As she placed the last ale in front of the man who ordered, she gave him a smile. "Is there anythin' else I can get y'all, Mr. Touga?" Instantly, three pairs of eyes found their way onto her person. She fidgeted nervously and tightened her grip on her tray. "E-enjoy yer drinks!" She quickly said before beginning to walk away. She suddenly yelped out when something tight latched onto her wrist and pulled her back. She stumbled and put her gloved hand on their table to brace herself. Regaining her composure, she looked down at her wrist and followed the attached hand to the owner.

_Sesshoumaru_. Her mind provided, remembering the drawing of him on the poster.

"C-can I help yah with somethin' else?" She asked nervously.

He gave her wrist another tug and pulled her closer to him, his bright green eyes narrowing dangerously. "How do you know of us?"

She gulped nervously. "Y-yer poster is on our wall behind the bar." She admitted.

He tightened his grip causing her wince. "Listen here, Harlot. Do not try to pull anything by calling anyone. Do you understand me?"

She blinked. Did he just call her a harlot? That term was used in the bible as well as old books written centuries ago so she knew it well and she did _not_ appreciate being called a prostitute, despite where she worked. "How dare yah, Sir! Where are yer manners? Callin' me a-"

He growled at her and gave her wrist another slight tug. "I asked you a question."

She paled, her anger subsiding as the fear took over from the intense hatred in his eyes. "I-I understand, Mr. Sesshoumaru."

His glare only sharpened when she spoke his name. He then released her, not caring as she stumbled and walked away. He glanced at his half-brother as he chuckled at him. "Find something amusing, Inuyasha?"

He snorted at him. "Yep. Sharp tongue on that one. Surprised you didn't wring 'er neck for talkin' back to you."

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. "It would do little good to cause a ruckus in this town. It is bad enough our posters are already here."

"I suppose it is because of the new trains. Things travel quicker now than when they did with horsepower." Touga added, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"What do you suppose we do now?" His oldest son asked, peering at him over his mug of ale. "We cannot stay here for too long."

His father leaned back in his chair, taking his shoot of whiskey with him. "I suppose we should be fine until we are noticed."

"That girl already did. Who's to say no one else did?" Inuyasha asked, downing his whiskey and shaking his head at the burning feeling as it crept down his throat.

"Perhaps she is just intelligent. We will play it out as it goes. We will try to take down any posters we see. Besides, there is something we have to do here." Touga replied.

"Ho?" Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at him. This was the first time he had heard of this. He knew they had to restock on supplies and pay a visit to his step-mother, but this was different. What exactly did his father have to do there?

Kagome ground her teeth together angrily. She could not believe how rude that man was. Who was he to call her a harlot?! He didn't even know her and she was definitely not familiar with him. She ought to call upon the Sheriff and tell him that the Moon Bandits were in her saloon. But, the look in his eye made her rethink it; it almost promised death if one defied him. She pursed her lips together and looked at their posters once more. What if they came back when she wasn't working and different girl recognized them and called the Sheriff? He would kill them!

"Kagome?!" Sango nearly gasped when she saw her friend run around the edge of the bar and to the back of it, ripping something off the walls. "Kagome!" She hissed. "Yah can't be back there! Yer gonna get in trouble if Mr. Myouga sees!"

The girl turned and offered her friend a weak smile before running back around, stuffing something into the front of her dress. "Sorry, Sango. Did yah need somethin'?"

"No, I was just seein' if yah were alright..." She replied and frowned, curious to her friend's behavior. "I saw what that man did to yah. It is not alright to put yer hands on a lady. Should we call the Sheriff?"

"No!" She almost shouted, earning her sharp looks from the bandits and a few other customers. She flashed them a forced smile before turning back to her friend. "We can't, Sango. I gotta tell yah somethin' but yah can't go wild on me, y'hear?"

Sango furrowed her brow and nodded. "I swear on my mama's grave, what's wrong?"

"Those men I helped be very dangerous." She warned, biting down on her lip.

"Dangerous? How?"

She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "They be the Moon Bandits!"

Sango gasped and brought her gloved hand to cover her mouth. "Then we must-"

"No! Who knows what they would do?" She cut off her friend, frowning. "Let's just hope they leave here quicker than a horse spooked by a snake."

Her friend remained silent for a moment before sighing in agreement. "Alright, Kagome. But I hope they don't think I'll let 'em get away with what they dun did to yah."

Kagome reached out and grasped her friend's gloved hand. "Please, Sango, don't go makin' a fuss. It's just better to let 'em get their way, 'kay?" At her friend's sharp look, she sighed. "He didn't hurt me, just startled me. I swear I'm fine!"

The other girl studied her friend for a moment before shaking her head. "Alright, I believe yah. Just…stay sharp, y'hear?"

She flashed her a smile. "I hear yah."

When she heard the scooting of chairs against the wooden floors, she turned and saw the bandits getting up from their table. Her eyes instantly went to the table and she scowled when she saw a lack of payment for their 'refreshments'. Even though she had just said it was better for them to get their way, she would not stand for them walking out! If they didn't pay for it then that meant it would increase her debt to the saloon. There was no way in heck she was going to let that happen; dangerous men or not! She quickly turned back to the group of troublesome men that were heading towards the door and, swallowing a lump of courage, ran after them.

"S'cuse me!" When she had their attention, she put her hands on her hips as she stopped in front of them. "Y'all can't just leave without payin' the tab! If yah do, I'll go 'nd call the Sheriff!"

In a flash, the intimidating one who confronted her earlier was in front of her, so close she could smell the faint twinge of whiskey on his breath. He grasped her face within his long fingers, making her stare into his emerald depths. "I do believe we have already spoken about this. What did I tell you?" His voice was deep and full of power.

She stared up into his eyes, sapphire meeting green. Wait, did they just flash gold? Her ears almost purred in delight at the sound of his voice; the way he spoke in perfect grammar like in her books and the way he perfectly pronounced words. The tone sent butterflies into her stomach, making her almost quiver in both excitement and fear.

When he applied more pressure to her jaw, she was brought back to the present. "Y-yah told me not to go and call anyone."

"Exactly, and yet you threaten to do otherwise. Why is that?" He almost growled into her ear.

She tried to push away the nervousness and the butterflies that swarmed in her tummy from the sensation. "Yah can't just leave without payin' yer tab. It will add up into my debt…"

He narrowed his eyes. "I do not care about your petty debts." He tightened his grip once more, making her release a small whimper.

"Sesshoumaru." Touga said sternly upon hearing her mewl of pain. They did _not_ harm civilians, especially female _human_ ones.

"I do not take kindly to threats, Harlot. Keep that in mind next time." He replied sharply as he released her chin.

She instantly brought up her gloved hand to press it to the now tender skin. She then blinked when she saw a small bag dangling in front of her face. Uncertainly, she held out her hand for it and felt the heavy promise of coins. Confused, she looked up at Touga.

He gave her the same smirk he gave her upon arrival. "I apologize for my brute of a son. I hope this will be enough compensation to keep our names from spilling from your lips to the Sheriff? I hope the next time we cross paths is a more enjoyable experience." He said and then tipped his hat at her before ushering his sons to follow him.

She blinked and felt her hand tighten around the bag of coins. She opened the bag and looked down to count the amount based on what she could see. Her eyes widened when she saw that the amount was much greater than their tab; almost half of what remained of her three-thousand dollar debt.

She clenched the bag once more and ran out of saloon. She quickly spotted their three retreating forms on their horses. "Wait! Yah dun paid too much!" She shouted, but to no avail; they did not turn back. Was she just given money to stay quiet? Or was it pity money? She would not except help with her dept. She would hold onto it until she saw them again.

Whenever that was.

"Kagome!" Sango called from inside. "Hurry on inside! We gotta get ready for the night crowd! Myouga wants us on stage early!"

"Alright!" She called back before heading inside after casting one last glance at the retreating trio.

**A/N: This fanfic will only be about 5 chapters long, maybe 10 at the absolute max!**


	2. Exposing the Existence

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far (: this story will have action and fast-developing love, which I'm sure some of my readers will appreciate. Normally I take my time with love, but not so much with this story (;  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Empty Threats**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Exposing the Existence

"AH! Touga!" A lady cried while flinging herself at the male, her long skirts shuffling around her. She hugged him tightly to her person, closing her eyes as she inhaled his whiskey tinged musk.

"Izayoi, I have missed you," He replied, nuzzling her hair. "How do you fair?"

"Well! What about y'all? I haven't heard any word from y'all in months! S'not fair!" She scolded as she pulled away from him. She was going to continue on about how she died a little each day when the postman did not deliver her a letter, but squealed when she saw her son walk into the living room of her house. "Inuyasha!" All anger forgotten, she gathered her boy into her arms.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink at the embarrassment, especially when Sesshoumaru made a small sound in the back of his throat in humor. "Ma," He groaned and pulled away from her. "I'm a grown man, yah can't just treat me like a kid."

She pursed her lips together and then glanced at Touga when her son brushed off her loving affection. "I blame yah for this," She replied before turning back to her son and step-son. "Are y'all hungry?" When the two shook their heads, she sighed. "I should've known. Y'all never eat because of that demon trait in y'all."

"Speaking of demons, I have to speak to you about something." Touga stated before casting a look back at his sons. "Can you two give us a moment?"

Inuyasha went to protest, but Izayoi spoke up. "I do need a few things from the market. Could yah be a dear and get 'em for me?"

His mother's pout could not be ignored. "Sure," He answered, defeated. He watched as she scribbled a few words down on a parchment and then held out his hand for it. When she went to hand him a couple coins, he shook his head. "We got it. See yah later." He said, leaving the house with his brother.

Izayoi waited until the two left before looking at her husband. "What did yah want to talk about?"

He removed his hat and dropped it onto the table before sinking into a chair. He rubbed his face with his calloused hand and let his disguise drop before looking over at her with bright amber eyes. "I have received word that that spider demon was here."

She stiffened. "That half-demon?" She whispered. "What could he want with this here small town?"

He shrugged. "I am not sure. But as you know, he has been trying to expose demon existence. It is not the right time in the world to reveal our presence; the time is close, but it's not upon us yet. If he reveals us, I fear the consequences will be devastating to our kind."

She looked down at her hands and frowned. "I see," She clenched them into fists. "What do yah plan to do?"

"I plan to take him down while we are here. The boys don't know yet, but I will tell them soon enough." He stared at her and took in the details of her aging face. She was not old in the least bit; barely reached her forties a few months before. Again, the idea of marking her nagged at him, but he feared the repercussions. He had not heard of any demon marking a human female before, so he did not know what would come of it. If she gained markings like his own, and she could not hide them like he and his sons could, what would happen to her? The towns people would avoid her like the plague, might even call her a witch. He couldn't allow that to happen to her, nor could he take her on the road with him.

She looked up at him with her soft brown eyes. "Yer puttin' yerself in danger again." She breathed and felt her eyes swell with unshed tears. "Yah finally come home to me and this is what I'm greeted with?"

He felt his chest tighten with guilt. He had been so unfair to her. He rose from his chair and made his way over to her before kneeling down in front of her. He grasped one of her hands in his and pressed his lips to the top of it. "I am sorry, Izayoi, but I must. Do not worry, nothing will come between us." He murmured before resting his head on her lap.

She nodded meekly before running her fingers through his silver hair. "I hope not. Will yah at least be stayin' for a while?"

He let himself relax with her touch, the tension leaving his shoulders as she rubbed them.  
"Until we defeat him," He responded honestly. "But, we were already spotted at the saloon."

Izayoi gasped a little. "What? By who?"

"A saloon girl. If I heard correctly, her friend called her Kagome."

"I know her. Would yah like me to go and talk to her?" She asked seriously.

"Perhaps it would be wise." He replied. "I fear Sesshoumaru quite offended her. His coldness will get us in trouble one day."

She sighed softly and ran her hand through his silky hair once more. "I will speak to her for yah."

"Thank you, my wife."

"I would rather yah say mate."

He frowned and raised his eyes to look at her. "You know why I cannot."

She rolled her eyes. "Yah can take me along with the boys! I won't be gettin' in yer way!"

"Izayoi," he said sternly. "There is too much risk in what we do. I will not let any harm come to you."

"It is not much better bein' stuck here without y'all. Yer my family, my life, and yet y'all are never here. How do yah think that makes me feel, Touga?" She shot back.

"Please, Izayoi," he begged. "I do not wish to fight about this."

She frowned, but allowed herself to nod. "Alright. I will drop it for now." She sighed contently when his lips caressed hers with the love he held for her.

"Allow me to show you how much I missed you." It was not a question or a plea.

She quickly forgot about her previous anger when he swooped her up in his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

*~~~Empty Threats~~~*

"What are we doing?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against the shop's wall next to his brother as he took a hit of his cigarette.

"You know exactly what we are doing," The demon replied from his perch on the porch. "We are looking for him and his companions." He had been surprised when his father had told them of the real reason for their visit to the town a few days ago, but accepted the job they had to do without question. They had been trying to take the half-demon down for a long while now.

"Yeah, but in broad daylight? Shouldn't we be hidin' out somewhere and doing it?" He questioned, exhaling a puff of smoke.

Sesshoumaru folded his arms across his chest as he waited for his father to finish up his business inside. "Apparently Father has enlisted some help for us while we are here. Our posters are gone; that is why no one knows who we are."

"'Cept the Sheriff." He replied.

"As long as we avoid him, it will be fine." He answered and then glanced at each person who walked by, studying their faces. "Whatever spell they are using to conceal their demon lineage is quite effective."

Inuyasha shrugged. "That, or they just aren't outside today."

Green eyes slanted over at his brother. "Do you even know the severity of the situation, Half-breed?"

Inuyasha lifted his booted foot and put out the cigarette on the bottom of it. "Yeah, bad stuff will happen, right?"

"Try a mass murdering spree. Fear and panic will spread far, no one will trust anyone or believe each other. It will eventually kill off both humans and demons alike." He replied.

The youngest bandit frowned. "Is it that bad to be what we are?"

"No," Sesshoumaru instantly replied. "Humans just do not understand our existence. They will think we are the epitome of evil, that we are here to kill off humanity."

"Idiots." He grumbled.

"Indeed." He replied and tensed when he heard both his and Inuyasha's name being called. He looked up and saw a woman in a dark green dress heading their way. He took in the cleavage she bore from the cut of her dress and the way he could see the riding pants through the slits in her skirts when they twisted. She wore black gloves and a green hat, her torso constricted tightly by a black corset.

The Harlot.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru, Mr. Inuyasha! I'm sure glad I finally found y'all!" Kagome beamed, smiling at them.

He glared hard at her. "Keep your voice down; and do not address me so familiarly in public." Was she trying to draw attention to them?

Her smile faltered. "O-of course, sorry," She murmured before pulling out the small bag of coins from her purse. ""Ere, I jus' wanted to give this back to y'all."

He lifted a brow, noticing the familiar leather pouch. "I believe you were given that for the tab."

"Oh, yes, I was. But it was jus' entirely too much." Kagome replied and held out the bag to him. She frowned when he didn't take it. "I don't need this."

"Did you not say you had some sort of debt? Perhaps you should just take the money and forget you saw us." He answered, looking away from her.

She huffed and put her free hand on her hip. "Look 'ere, Mr. Sesshoumaru, I don't need y'all's pity money-"

"I care not about your pit-"

"_Or_ hush money," She continued, glaring at him when he cut her off. "Yah don't know me at all. I will do what I want, and not yer money nor yer threats are gonna stop me from doin' so."

Emerald flashed gold as he pushed off the wall and stalked towards her, a growl rumbling in his throat when she continued to stand tall in front of him. "Do not test my patience; it wanes thin."

"Then take yer money, Bandit." She replied hotly, pushing the bag into his chest. "And pay yer tab right next time."

As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when she turned sharply, hand raised to strike him, but quickly caught the offending hand in his other one. Now that he had both wrists captive, he pushed her back against the wooden pillar forcefully.

"Oi, Sessh, don't get out of hand. Let her go, people are startin' to look." Inuyasha stated, glancing at the people who were looking openly at the two.

Ignoring his brother momentarily, he lowered his mouth to her ear. "Do not order me around, Harlot. You will find that you do not like the repercussions."

Kagome felt her heart hammer in her chest from the sheer strength of the man in front of her. Her stomach tickled with a sudden desire as she felt his hot breath in her ear. Surely, there was something wrong with her. This man was threatening her and yet she couldn't help but feel a jolt of want. "Oh, don't be too sure of yerself." She replied defiantly.

He pulled away from her slightly, looking down into her stubborn eyes. Was she trying to engage him after his threat? "Do you wish for death then?"

"It can't be worse than the Hell I already be livin' in." She muttered and began to tug her wrists free from his grasp.

Sesshoumaru allowed her to free herself before looking at her with a new found curiosity. "You should be proud to have the life you have been given." He retorted, thinking of the countless people they had killed and had seen be killed, as well as the girl who had died in his arms.

She scoffed as she brushed off invisible dirt from her skirts. "My life was forced upon me, nothing is my own." She said stiffly and then gave a small curtsy. "I'll be takin' my leave. Good day, gents."

The two watched her leave before Inuyasha turned back to his brother, studying his scrutinizing gaze. "Are you interested in her?"

Emerald blinked once as he tore his eyes away from her retreating form. "Of course not. Do not insinuate such preposterous things."

"Mhm, sure…" The half-demon replied, a small grin on his face as he looked back to where the girl had disappeared.

**A/N: thanks for reading!**


	3. Nothing is What it Seems

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Empty Threats**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Nothing is What it Seems

Two weeks had passed since the Moon Bandits had arrived in their town and things had started to go bad. Kagome could not help but listen to the murmurs of the house wives as they walked arm-in-arm with each other down the dusk-lit streets, gossiping with one another about what their husbands had told them in secret.

"My husband dun said he heard that their heads were cut clean off their bodies!"

"No! How vile! How can someone do somethin' like that?"

"I dun know, but they say a witness gone and said he saw a man with long black hair leaving the scene!"

That was when Kagome decided to speak up. "Long black hair, yah say?" She asked.

Instantly, both woman stopped and sized her up and down. They took in her dark blue and black pin-striped swooped skirts, each side slit up so that her black pants peeked out a little if she shuffled just right. They instantly knew this was so she could ride 'man-style' on a horse, it also made her more of a tomboy and practically screamed that she were unmarried. If her slit skirts were not enough to get their disapproving glares, it was her torso that made them hate her. They all but glared at her tight black corset and the low cut neck of the top of her dress. The low cut of the dark blue fabric practically screamed that she was a saloon girl. It was a sale marketing trick Myouga used to lure men into the saloon after seeing the girls on the street.

"What does it concern yah, Saloon Rat?" One asked, standing taller when the other girl laughed.

Kagome flushed with irritation. "I was simply askin' yah a question. No need to become as snarky as a wet cat." She pushed a loose strand of black hair back to her dark blue hat and tugged her black gloves up higher onto her wrists. "Really, if I had wanted to ask a bitch a question, I would have gone and spoken to my dog."

They both gasped in shock. "Mind yer place, Saloon Rat!"

"Really! It's no wonder yah ain't got no husband!"

The saloon girl waved her hand in front of her face. "Is that the best y'all can come up with? If it is, then I am done with this conversation for I have to get to the bank. Good day." She walked away from them, leaving them to sputter in their place as she headed towards the bank to deposit Myouga's money. He had been so drunk from the night before that he had demanded she take the money for him. She had no problem doing it; she was already so used to the judging stares.

She replayed in her mind what the girls had said about the witness saying the suspect had long black hair. It reminded her of the Moon Bandits and when Ms. Izayoi came to see her after her shift at the saloon. Naturally, due to her debt, she lived in the top part of the saloon with Sango and the other saloon girls, so she didn't often have visitors so she was more than surprised when Izayoi came to see her.

_"Ms. Izayoi, good evenin'. What can I do for yah?" Kagome asked, opening the door to her room._

_The woman looked around the room behind her before asking if she could come in. Once the younger woman let her in, she turned to speak with her. "I don't have much time, but I needed to speak with yah urgently. It will only take a sec'."_

_"A'right." She nodded for her to continue. _

_"I know yah know about the Moon Bandits," She began and quickly continued when she saw the girl tense and look around nervously. "No, no, don't yah worry, they be my family." At Kagome's surprised look, she continued. "They aren't bad folks, I promise. They are just 'ere to do some business and visit me. Please, help me keep 'em a secret from the Sheriff."_

_She stared at the woman in front of her. Not quite knowing what to say. After all, what did she know of the Moon Bandits? Nothing, except their reputation. If someone as nice as Ms. Izayoi could be related to them, then perhaps they weren't so bad after all. "What are they 'ere to do?" She asked._

_Izayoi sighed. "I can't go into detail, but it's to save a lot of people," The woman's gloved hands grabbed Kagome's bare hands. "Please, Miss. Kagome, please don't go 'nd tell the Sheriff about my husband and sons."_

_Blue eyes widened. She always thought Ms. Izayoi was a widow! "Husband? Sons?" When she nodded, her eyes filling with unshed tears, she folded. "A'right, Ms. Izayoi. I'll help any way I can."_

_The woman leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek. "Ah! Thank yah so much, Miss. Kagome! I will make it up to yah in some way!"_

_She shook her head. "That won't be necessary." She really didn't need Izayoi to pay her back and perhaps she felt that way because of her own selfish reason for deciding to help the woman. She was very interested in the three men, especially Sesshoumaru. She had never seen such a powerful man and had never felt such a longing for one before._

Kagome sighed as she remembered the short encounter. Since then, she had been discreetly ripping their posters off walls and posts, taking them with her to hide under her bed until they were gone. She couldn't just throw them away in fear of being seen. Heck, she was even terrified to get caught taking their posters down. She could only imagine the trouble she would get in.

Noticing the sun was setting further, she gathered her skirts and hurried the rest of the way to the bank. Once she arrived, she frowned to see it was locked already. That was strange; Mr. Naraku didn't normally close up the bank until night fall. With a sigh, and the knowledge that she would get a lashing for not doing as Myouga asked, she turned to head back to the saloon across town. Hearing a gurgling noise from the alley next to the bank, she curiously walked towards it. She gasped slightly, raising her hand to cover her mouth, as she saw a man at the mercy of another.

"Where is he?" The man with silver white hair asked, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

A smaller man, who she recognized as Mr. Hakudoushi, winced when the man's hand tightened around his neck. "I'll never tell yah! He will be victorious!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He growled and raised his clawed hand to slice open the man's neck, but paused when a familiar fruity scent entered his nose. Looking up towards the alleyway entrance, he saw the defiant saloon girl. What in the _hell_ was she doing there? Surely she would report such an act the Sheriff, but then again, would she even recognize him?

Seeing his tormentor was caught off guard, Hakudoushi kicked the demon hard and made a break towards the exit. "Move, wench!" He shouted at the girl.

Kagome gasped as she saw the bank teller coming towards her. She quickly stepped aside to let him pass and then turned to see a very pissed off man. As his angry honey eyes met hers, she knew instantly who he was, despite the silver hair and markings on his face. "Mr. Sesshoumaru…?"

He didn't know if he should be surprised or upset that she recognized him, so he was strange mixture between the two. "You have let my prey escape me, Harlot." He growled.

"It is yah!" She said with wonder, even though she had already known. "Why do yah look so different?"

"I owe you no explanation." How did she recognize him? Why did she not fear his changes? Couldn't she see he was not human?

"What were yah doin' to Mr. Hakudoushi? He is a nice man, if not a lil' arrogant."

"Keep your nose in your own affairs. Do not concern yourself with what I do." He stated and made his way towards the street.

"Does this got anythin' to do with what yer mama said yer 'ere to do?" She asked quietly.

He quickly glanced around to see if there was anyone around before looking back at her. "You are the one she spoke to about us." He realized. He recalled his father mentioning his step-mother had gotten them an ally of sorts while they were there.

"Yes," She agreed and gave him a small smile. "Seems I won't be turnin' yah in to the Sheriff, now will I?" She added with a wink and a soft laugh.

Sesshoumaru let the gentle tune of her laugh sooth his irritation. Why was that? "So it seems. I suppose you will stop with your empty threats then?"

"Who says they be empty?"

"So then you will call the Sheriff?"

"I won't," She put her gloved hands on her hips and gave him a devious smirk. "As long as yah pay yer tab right next time."

His eyes flashed as he realized she was playing with him. Why was this woman so alluring to him all of a sudden? No, he realized, it was not sudden. His interest had been sparked when she stood up to him twice before, he just ignored it. He had always found a woman who did not submit quite tempting.

"And if I do not?" He questioned, playing her little game and taking a step towards her.

She stood tall, holding her head up high even as his predatory gaze made her knees shake. "I think yah already know."

"Do I?" He questioned, moving closer to her. Why did it seem like his body was moving on his own? Why did he want to be closer to her?

"Indeed." Daring to be bold with the man in front of her, she reached up and grasped his silky hair in her small, gloved hand, running her fingers through the strands. "It's a shame yah gotta hide yer hair. I love its natural color."

He looked down at her curiously. "You are not afraid of my appearance." It was not a question.

"No," She confirmed, meeting his golden eyes. "I may not know what yer 'ere to do or what yah are, but I don't think I really have a reason to fear yah."

Sesshoumaru leaned his face in closer to hers. "Do not be so quick to trust people, Harlot." He said and then took her hand in his, freeing his hair from her grasp. "There are things in the world you cannot even begin to comprehend."

"What kind of things?" She asked, tilting her head a little. "Evil things?"

His eyes narrowed a little. "Indeed." He was a demon so naturally he would be considered evil to humans.

Sapphire blue blinked before looking at his hold on her hand. "I don't think yer evil, Mr. Sesshoumaru."

He was taken off guard by her statement. "You do not know me."

She raised her head back up to smile at him. "I can jus' tell. Yer a force to be reckoned with, that be true, but yah ain't evil. I don't think you'd hurt me."

With a glare, he lifted her wrist up to his face and tugged down the hem of her glove. He grazed his fang over the soft, forbidden skin of her exposed wrist, giving just enough pressure to cause a faint line of red to mar the creamy white flesh. He felt a growl rise in his chest at her sharp inhale as well as the scent of her blood. Not trusting himself with the tempting scent of the girl before him, he dropped her wrist and stepped away.

"As I said, do not trust people, Harlot." He turned from her, his hair turning black as his eyes turned green once again. He walked over to his discarded hat and placed it back on his head before making his way out of the alleyway.

She was slightly confused as to what just happened. She cradled her wrist to her chest as she watched him begin to leave. "W-wait!" She called, stepping towards him. When he paused his walk to glance over his shoulder at her, she continued. "My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"I will remember it." He tipped his hat at her. "Have a pleasant evening, _Harlot_."

She pursed her lips together in irritation at the nickname as she watched him disappear down the dark street. Once he was out of her sight, she looked back down at her wrist and at the faint red line there. She flushed a little as the memory of the feel of his bottom lip against her skin before he nipped her. Had he been trying to prove a point with her? If so, it didn't work. If anything, she was more intrigued by him. Realizing how late it was, and with a slight blush, she pulled her glove back up her wrist and gathered her skirts before running towards the saloon.

**A/N: :)**


	4. Questions and Comments

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Empty Threats**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Questions and Comments

"Ohh, Kagome, yah best be hurryin'! I can't believe how late yah were! Mr. Myouga was angrier than horse bein' spurred! I never done seen such a shade of red!" Sango exclaimed, frantically tossing her friend the remaining garments for her deep purple saloon outfit.

"Imma tryin'!" She cried, sitting down on the bed as she pulled on her pantyhose before slipping on her black heeled boots and tying them shut. "Was he that mad?"

"Yes!" She replied, ushering her friend to stand up so she could tighten the corset on her as she tugged on her black gloves. "He dun promised everyone yah were gonna get a lashin' today! Said yah were gonna get it tonight."

Kagome stiffened a little as she smoothed out the dark purple fabric of her short skirts. She had already assumed she was going to receive the punishment for being so late, but hearing that it was really going to happen made her nervous with the impending oh-so familiar pain. "When is he gonna do it?" She whispered, biting down nervously in her lip.

Sango twisted her friend's hair up into a loose bun and pinned it before placing the purple feather in it. "He didn't say when exactly, only that it would be tonight. Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry yer gonna have to go through with this."

She tightened her hands into fists and clenched her jaw. "Well, I won't be makin' him happy by screamin'. I don't regret bein' late. I had a lovely conversation with a mystery." She sighed happily, smiling as she remembered Sesshoumaru.

Chocolate brown eyes blinked before she pressed her hand to her friend's forehead. "Yah feelin' a'right? Did yah bump yer head or somethin'?"

Kagome shook her head with a small smile. "No. I'll explain later. We better get down there before he starts rantin' and throwin' mugs." She suggested before grabbing the bag of Myouga's money. Sango agreed and together they made their way downstairs to the busy bar area.

"Kagome!" Came the familiar, angry wheezing shout.

Kagome flinched when Myouga yelled at her and made her way over to the bar, keeping her head down. She hesitantly held out the bag to him and avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry, Boss, but the bank dun closed early tonight."

He snatched the bag from her hand and quickly opened it up, his beady eyes looking over the contents. He looked back up at her and grabbed the front of her dress, pulling her down to his level. "If there be but one coin missin', it'll be double the lashin' for yah tonight," He growled and shoved her away from him by her dress. "Now, get to work! The customers be a waitin' for yah girls!"

"Yessir!" She said as she scampered away, grabbing her tray to go and take orders from their impatient patrons.

As the night progressed, she and Sango had gone up on stage twice, dancing along with the other saloon girls as Miroku played on the piano. Kagome smiled knowingly when she saw Sango put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as she praised his musical talents. She loved the two together, but she knew Sango feared coupling with him. She wanted her debt to be clear before he courted her. So she kept him at a distance until it was done, despite his relentless pursuit of her.

"Yah still turnin' down his invitations to go upstairs?" Kagome asked gently.

No one was a fool at the saloon, everyone knew that customers could pay enough money to go upstairs and have sex with the saloon girls. She herself had been 'bought' several times, but she was clever enough to make them drink before they went upstairs. Most of the time, as to her plan, they would drink so much, that by the time they went up there, they were too drunk to do anything and usually ended up passing out.

And then, of course, there were the times that she wasn't so lucky.

She shuddered and goose bumps rose on her skin from the memories of her being taken against her will. The sight of her ceiling was permanently sketched into her mind as she was forced to just lay there and take it from some drunken customer. And she would always hate whiskey. The scent was forever stuck in her nostrils from the when the customers panted above her and the taste would always be poison from when they forced their mouths on her.

She clenched her hands in anger and self-pity before trying to make herself push down the unpleasant scars in her mind.

Sango nodded as she pushed back her bangs. "After I dun clear my debt, then I will allow him to court me. I want to make sure he wants me for me, not because I'm a saloon girl."

She nodded in understanding. "I see where yer comin' from, Sango, but I think Mr. Miroku really likes yah."

"Then let's hope I can clear this debt as fast as I can." She replied and then the two looked up when the bar doors swiveled and swung open.

"Welcome to Shikon!" They both chimed automatically.

Kagome's smile slipped off her face when she saw it was Mr. Hakudoushi, his black eyes staring at her intently. What was he doing there at the saloon? And why was he looking at her like that? She blinked and looked to her side when Sango nudged her forward. "Sango?"

"I got the last ones, it's yer turn." She informed before walking to a table to check on her customers.

Sighing and cursing her luck, she made her way over to the bank teller and gave him a forced smile. "Good evenin', Mr. Hakudoushi. What can I get fer yah?"

The man leaned back in his chair a little, carefully studying the woman in front of him. "Tell me, Miss. Kagome, what were you doin' this fine night?"

"M-me? I was workin', Mr. Hakudoushi. Why do yah ask?" She stammered, her hands tightening on her tray subconsciously as she squirmed under his gaze.

"Were yah?" He asked again and hummed thoughtfully. "Yah didn't meet up with a male near the bank tonight?"

She paled. So, he did recognize her. Did he stay afterwards and see her and Sesshoumaru talking? "O-of course not! Meetin' up with males outside of the saloon is strictly forbidden. Boss would kill me."

"Is that so?" He asked, his eyes falling on her gloved wrist for a moment. "Well, then, I suppose I'll have to take yer word. I'll take a mug of ale."

She nodded and gave a little curtsey. "Comin' right up!" She said quickly before making her way to the bar. After telling Myouga her order, she raised a gloved hand to her racing heart and tried to steady her breathing. Why was she so nervous? Why did she feel so uncomfortable around him now?

_'Do not be so quick to trust people, Harlot…There are things in the world you cannot even begin to comprehend.'_

She frowned as she remembered Sesshoumaru's words. Was that why he was hurting Hakudoushi when she found them? Was he evil like he said? Why was he trying to kill him? What had he done? What was he planning to do?

When Myouga placed her mug on her tray. She swallowed her nerves before lifting her tray and turning around to head back to his table. She froze in step though when the bar doors swung open and she saw Sesshoumaru walk in with his father and brother. Her mouth fell open unintelligently and she quickly shifted her gaze from Hakudoushi to the Moon Bandits.

Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly fell on Kagome and her shocked expression. He followed her sapphire gaze to Hakudoushi and narrowed his eyes at him. He then sat down at an empty table with the other Taisho men across the saloon and continued to watch the demon. The three had tracked the male to the saloon and intended on getting answers from him when he left. They would not cause a scene at the saloon and bring unwanted attention to them, but they would not let him escape either.

Kagome bit her lip and steeled her nerves as she walked over to Hakudoushi's table. She set his cup down in front of him and gave him another forced smile. "Is there anythin' else I can get yah, Mr. Hakudoushi?"

The man picked up his mug and then looked up at him. "Do yah know the three men that just walked in, Miss. Kagome?"

She swallowed. "I'm 'fraid I don't, Mr. Hakudoushi. But, if yah will excuse me, I have to go serve 'em." With that she gave another curtsy and tried not to hurry over to their table.

When she arrived, she met Sesshoumaru's emerald eyes with a panicked gaze. "Mr.-"

"Speak low, Harlot. His hearing is better than you think. Do not turn to look at him." He commanded, looking at her, but studying Hakudoushi from his peripheral vision.

She mentally imagined the distance between their table and his. How could he hear what they were saying from where he was across the saloon? Not to mention with all the noise in the saloon? Most of the time, she could barely hear the customers in front of her. Still, she heeded his warning and lowered her voice to slightly above a whisper. "He keeps askin' me questions about tonight."

"What has he said to you?" Touga asked.

"He dun asked me what I was doin' tonight before this, if I had met up with any male. Then just now he dun asked me if I knew y'all." She replied, looking at him.

"So he was watching." Sesshoumaru mused and then looked at his brother and father. "He knows who we are since I attacked him."

"But why involve Miss. Kagome?" Touga asked, looking at the pretty saloon girl once again.

"Because he saw me with her tonight." He answered and glared at his father's grin. "It was not like that."

Kagome blushed at the insinuating grin. "I-I haven't said anythin' to him about y'all. I dun told him I didn't know y'all."

"He knows you are lyin'." Inuyasha replied. "If he saw you two together, then he knows you are up to somethin'."

She frowned and tightened her grip on her tray. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Do not blame yourself for anything. You are a saloon girl and I should have never spoken to you in the first place, let alone approach you so familiarly in the alleyway."

Kagome's shoulders tensed at his words and her face fell in disappointment. "I-I see. Well, I will bring y'all the same thing yah ordered last time." She murmured before walking away from the table to get their order.

Touga watched the girl sink into unhappiness at his son's words. "You hurt her feelings." He pointed out, looking at his son.

The eldest son lifted a brow. "For speaking the truth?"

"For the poor word choice you used. She thinks you regret talking to her at all."

"How do you know?"

His father snorted. "It is obvious, Sesshoumaru."

"Perhaps it is for the better."

"You do not mean that; you like her."

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment. "She is just a saloon girl."

"Sounds like you are making an excuse to not like her."

"Can we switch the topic?" He finally snapped, glaring at his father.

"As you wish," He replied with a sigh before taking off his hat and dropping it onto the table. He leaned back in his chair before putting his hands behind his head. "However, if you did not mean those words, I would tell her as such before you let your opportunity slip. Who knows how many men she has chasing after her?"

The older Taisho son frowned, but remained silent. He did not look at Kagome as she delivered their drinks, nor gave her thanks as she walked away. He lifted his cup to his lips with a scowl and took a sip without really tasting the bitter ale.

Why did it irritate him that she thought he regretted talking to her?


	5. Fire and Poison

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Empty Threats**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Fire and Poison

Kagome made it a point to not even glance in the direction of the Moon Bandits as the night moved on. She was upset at what Sesshoumaru had said to her, but even more embarrassed at herself. How foolish of her to think that he had actually enjoyed talking to her, to think that maybe he fancied her. She should have known otherwise. Now she had to cover the hollow ache in her chest with a fake smile.

She sighed as the doors screeched open, announcing the arrival of new customers. Couldn't this night just end already?

Emerald eyes moved to the saloon doors when they creaked open loudly. They flashed amber when he saw the sheriff and his two officers enter the crowded bar. He hunched down a little and looked at his father. "The sheriff is here; this complicates things."

"Indeed," The elder replied and kept his eyes down. "Let us just hope he does not recognize us."

"Welcome to Shikon!" Sango called and then smiled at the trio as she approached their table. "What brings yah in, Sheriff Kouga?"

The man grinned at her and removed his hat, dropping it down on the table. "We finally dun locked up those thieves Hiten and Maten, so we came in for a celebrating drink. Three shoots of whisky, Miss. Sango."

"Ah, that be great news! The town is once again safe thanks to y'all!" She cheered before leaving to get their order.

"Oi, Miss. Kagome!" Kouga called, ushering the girl over.

Kagome felt her stomach drop once the Sheriff and his fellow officers had walked in. How bad could her luck be at that moment? Why did the Moon Bandits, their prey, and the Sheriff have to be in same place at once? She glanced at Hakudoushi, who was glaring at the Taisho men, and then at Sesshoumaru, who turned away when she met his eyes. Glaring at him, she turned up her nose and walked over to the table. "Good evenin', Officers. How goes yer night?"

"Been a good night, Miss. Kagome. Did yah hear what I told Miss. Sango?" He asked, his blue eyes looking at her expectantly.

"Ah, I did indeed. Y'all are doin' real well on gettin' those criminals." She replied, giving him a sincere smile.

He grinned at her praise, his chest swelling in pride. "It be nothin' if it means keepin' a lovely lady like yerself safe."

She blushed a little at the compliment. "Yah flatter me, Sheriff Kouga."

"I only dun speak the truth," He countered, smirking. "Have yah thought about my proposal at all?"

She pushed a stray hair back into place as she fidgeted nervously. "Sheriff, I dun told yah already how I feel 'bout that…"

Kouga grasped her gloved hand in his. "Yah did, but that don't change how I feel. I want yah to be mine, Miss. Kagome."

The saloon girl could not stop her eyes as they glanced over at Sesshoumaru once again. His piercing green eyes were staring at her, his eyes blazing with an untold emotion. She imagined his real eye color looking like burning liquid suns.

Still hurt by what he said, she tore her eyes away from him and spoke a little louder so that Sesshoumaru would hear. "I'm sorry, Sheriff Kouga, but I can't accept. I'm forced to be a _harlot_. I'm used goods, and no man would ever want somethin' so broken. So, I shouldn't be talkin' to yah, let alone marryin' yah, Sheriff Kouga. Now, if y'all will excuse me."

"W-what? Miss. Kagome! Wait!" Kouga called, but she had already disappeared into the crowd. With a frown, he turned back to Ginta and Hakkaku who just shrugged at him in return.

Sesshoumaru's hand tightened around his mug at her words. Is that how his words had made her feel? Was he that careless with his choice of words?

Throughout the rest of the night, the Taisho men continued to subtly watch Hakudoushi. They waited for him to get up and leave the saloon, but figured he was stalling now that he knew what and who they were. He occasionally snagged glances at them, glaring at them with his black eyes. They watched as he fingered the pistol in the holster at his hip, but knew he dared not draw it with the sheriff there. When he finally scooted back from his chair and stood, Sesshoumaru made to follow him, but stopped when his father grabbed the back of his coat.

"Wait," His father demanded, "he is not headed towards the exit."

Sesshoumaru followed his father's gaze and glared when he saw the demon approach a startled Kagome at the bar. "What is he doing with her?"

Touga frowned, keeping a firm hold of his son so he did not blow their cover, as he watched the male signal Myouga to come closer. He watched the two exchange words and then looked at Kagome's face as it paled considerably. "It seems he is buying her for the night."

A growl rumbled in Sesshoumaru's throat. "He is doing this on purpose."

He watched as Hakudoushi smirked over at them. "So it seems."

He took in the scared and panicked look on his harlot's face as Hakudoushi pulled her up the stairs. "She does not want this."

"Of course she does not," Touga replied. "Most saloon girls are forced to work to pay off their families debt. You know this, Sesshoumaru."

"I will stop him," He stated, pulling out of his father's grip and standing.

"Do not be so brash, Sesshoumaru," His father hissed. "Charging up there and beating him dumb, how will that help our cause with the Sheriff here?"

Sesshoumaru considered his words for a moment before letting his eyes fall on the other saloon girl who was Kagome's friend. "I will take care of it." He left the table, leaving his father to curse at the table, and approached Sango. He gently took her by the elbow and pulled her off to the side. "I require your assistance." He spoke in a hushed tone.

Chocolate brown eyes widened in fear as she looked up at one of the Moon Bandits. "M-me?" She asked, trying to steel her nerves. "What can I do fer yah?"

"I need to purchase you." He answered and watched as her face fell, tears springing in her eyes as she glanced at the musician. He gave her a little shake to pull her from her thoughts. "Calm yourself, I will not _take_ you." He clarified.

She blinked away her tears and furrowed her brow at him. "Then…what do yah plan to do?"

"It is not of your concern as to why, but I must gain access upstairs." He stated, leading her to the bar to pay Myouga the price of the girl.

She blinked and lowered her voice as Myouga headed over to them. "Yah be the mystery to conversed with earlier, ain't yah?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow at her. The Harlot had called him a mystery? He found it amusing when he thought the same about her. "Indeed," He replied and then turned to Myouga. "I wish to have this woman."

Myouga eyed him for a moment, looking down at the pouch of coin he wore at his belt. "That'll cost yah twenty-five dollars."

He knew the man was over-pricing him, but he cared not at that moment. He pulled out the necessary amount and tossed it onto the bar before tugging the girl up the stairs. As soon as they reached the second story, he inhaled deeply and searched for Kagome's scent. As he moved towards the room where the two where, he felt a soft pressure on his arm stop him. He turned and looked at the saloon girl impatiently. "I told you I would not take you, so you are free to do as you wish."

"I dun heard yah," Sango replied softly. "I'll stay up in my room fer a while to make it seem like you did, but, I have a request for yah."

"What?" His patience was thinning. Every part of him wanted to go to the girl and stop her from rutting with the demon.

She fidgeted with the pink cloth of her dress. "Yah be comin' up 'ere to save 'er, right?" At his scowl, she quickly continued. "Well, she is gonna be punished tonight fer being out so late with yah."

"Punished?" He echoed, slightly startled.

She nodded. "Yeah, she is to get a lashin' when the saloon closes. I'm not sayin' to stop the Boss or anythin' because that'll just go and make it worse. But…well, shoot, I don't really know what I'm askin', but I just felt I had to tell yah."

She was to be whipped for staying out too late? Because she was talking to him? He had caused her to be late by talking to her? But, she did not seem to mind when they were together. "I see, thank you for telling me." He replied and then turned to head to the door. He suddenly stopped and spoke over his shoulder. "Whatever you may hear, do not come in and do not alert anyone. Do you understand?"

She paled a little, countless possibilities coming to her. Still, she nodded. "Yessir."

After hearing her confirmation, he moved to the door swarmed with Kagome's scent and put his hand on the door. He pushed, but felt it was latched shut. Glaring, he applied more pressure with his demon strength and felt the latch break from the other side. He stepped into the dark room and it took but a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. Once they adjusted, he spotted an unconscious Kagome on the bed. Anticipating the worst, he approached her and cupped her cheek, turning her limp head towards him.

"Kagome," He said softly, coaxing her to wake. It had the affect he desired, her eyelids fluttering open before widening with alarm.

"Behind yah!" She shouted.

He was taken off guard when a force slammed into the side of his head. The world went silent for a little as everything shook around him. Regaining his composure, he swiftly turned and lunged at Hakudoushi, grabbing him by the neck once again and slamming him back against the floor. His concealing spell fell away and he bared his fangs down at the demon. "You will not escape a second time. Where is Naraku?"

Hakudoushi growled and thrashed his hands around until flames appeared in his palms. He curled his hand into a fist and punched the dog demon in the side. "I'll never tell!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the pain from the burn and lifted his clawed hand, a green light surrounding his claws. He slashed them across the demon's chest and covered the man's mouth as he screamed out in pain. His poison fizzled in his wounds until it rendered the man unconscious. He sent out a pulse of his youki and then rose from the ground. He instantly went to the window and swung it open, peering down at the first story. He waited almost exactly three minutes before he saw his father and brother standing below the window. He lifted the man by his shirt and carried him to the window before dropping him down to others below.

"Yah be bleeding," Kagome said softly, now standing from the bed and heading towards him. "Are yah okay?"

He turned towards her, surprised to see the concern in her eyes. "Did that not frighten you?" He asked, referring to his green poison and the fire Hakudoushi had called upon.

She shook her head gently. "No, I'm just a lil' confused." She replied and lifted her gloved hand to touch the trail of blood making its way down the side of his face. She inhaled a little as the magenta stripes on his face seemed to darken from the blood. She looked up into his eyes, the moonlight making them look like a topaz stone. "I want to know more."

"That is a dangerous request." He answered, taking her hand and pulling it away from his face, despite how he enjoyed her touch. "I must go."

She nodded a little, disappointment filling her. With the disappointment she felt, she was instantly reminded of what he had said earlier. She quickly stepped back from him and pulled her hands to her chest. "Y-yea. That'd be best." She breathed. She did not meet his gaze, instead choosing to look at the floor.

He frowned at her sudden reaction to him. He glanced back down at his family as they looked up at him, impatience radiating off them. "I will be back," He stated. "And then we will talk."

"Be back…?" She blinked and looked up to question him, but he was already gone. She walked to the window and looked down, watching the figures retreat into the darkness of the night. Sighing deeply with confusion, she fixed her outfit and headed back downstairs to finish up the night.


	6. Demons?

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Empty Threats**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Demons?

"Miss. Kagome!" The Sheriff called, worry in his voice as he approached her once she descended the stairs.

She blinked up at him as his fierce cobalt blue eyes stared down at her, assessing her form as he looked it over. "Y-yes, Sheriff Kouga? Is everythin' alright?"

"I was goin' to ask yah that," He stated with a furrowed brow. "Are yah okay?"

She lifted a brow at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" Was it possible that Kouga had heard the short fight upstairs? There was no way! Sesshoumaru had been quiet except for maybe when Hakudoushi hit the ground. But still…

His nostrils flared for a second before his eyes fell on her gloved hand. He lifted it to his face and looked at the crimson stain on her middle finger. "Yah be hurt. What happened?"

She blinked before she pulled her hand back from him. How had he known there was blood there? She stiffened a little as Sesshoumaru's words once again replayed in her mind. Was Kouga also evil? But he was the Sheriff! "N-nothin' happened."

"Did that man hurt yah? Where is he? I'll arrest him right now and throw him behind bars; just say the word, Miss. Kagome!"

"I don't know what yah be talkin' about, I dun said nothin' happened," Kagome replied sternly, her nerves on end with distrust and suspicion. "I'm fine."

Kouga frowned and looked at the stairs behind her. "If yah be fine, then where be Mr. Hakudoushi? Why didn't he come down after yah, or before yah?"

She panicked a little at how he caught on so quickly. "Uh, he already left."

He scoffed. "There is no way he got past me. I was lookin' for yah since yah went up there. Don't yah lie to me, Miss. Kagome."

"He went out the window…?" Even to her it sounded pathetic, despite it technically being the truth.

He wasn't buying it. "I said don't lie to-"

"Mr. Hakudoushi dun left from the window," Sango supplied for her friend, fixing her already perfect hair as she reached the bottom step. At Kouga's skeptical glare, she continued. "My patron had me bent ova' the windowsill, so I dun saw Mr. Hakudoushi myself."

"And why would he go and do that? Why not leave through the bar?" He growled, not liking the intrusion on their conversation.

Kagome fumbled for an answer before she thought of something. "Ah, well, he be too embarrassed to come down 'ere." Yes, she could play this off right if Kouga really did have feelings for her.

"What yah mean?"

"Well, Sheriff, unlike yerself, he just wasn't a _suitable_ man," She commented with a forced chuckle and placed her hand on Kouga's forearm. She lifted her other gloved hand and pressed it to the side of her mouth as she whispered to him. "His manhood wasn't _up_ for the task, if yah get what I'm hintin' at."

Kouga flushed before he barked out a laugh. "I dun hear yah. Shoot, yah should have just said that. But then again, yah don't go out of yer way to embarrass folks, do yah Miss. Kagome?" He grinned and dipped his head towards Kagome's ear. "And I promise yah that I would never have that problem with a fine woman like yerself, Miss. Kagome. I would please yah all night."

She made herself giggle a little and swatted at his arm. "Sheriff! Yah naughty man!" When he grinned again at her, she smiled shyly before forcing a look of regret on her face. "Ah, sorry Sheriff, I best be gettin' to work before the Boss gets mad."

He nodded in understanding. "I best be gettin' home anyways. Gotta get up bright and early to hunt down those criminals. Good evenin', Miss. Kagome." He bowed his head.

She curtsied to him. "Good evenin', Sheriff." She replied and then watched as he walked out of the saloon, his two officers following in tow. Once they were gone, she turned to Sango and released a relieved sigh. "Thank yah, Sango."

Her friend shook her head before looking her friend over. "Yah be okay? Did yer mystery come and save yah in time?"

Kagome blinked. "H-how did yah know?"

She smiled. "I was his excuse to go upstairs. He be intimidatin', Kagome, but a decent man. I didn't know what to expect from a Moon Bandit."

She blushed as she looked down. "He is, but I don't think he fancies me."

"Yah think any man would do what he dun did for yah tonight?" At her friend's silence, she continued. "Exactly. And, I dun told him yah were gonna get punished tonight, so maybe he will come back."

"He dun said he would," She breathed in a response. She was glad he was coming back to see her tonight, but still very confused. "I don't know what to think," She admitted. "But we should get back to work."

Sango, taking her tone as that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, simply nodded and picked up her tray to go and take orders.

*~~~Empty Threats~~~*

After removing her saloon dress and placing it back in her trunk next to the others, Kagome stepped into her white night slip and sat in front of her old, wooden vanity. She unpinned her hair and let it fall down the length of her back. She lifted her comb from the rough surface and brushed out the tangles in her hair as she watched herself in the dusty, worn mirror. In the mirror, she let her eyes fall on the empty space of her floor where Sesshoumaru and Hakudoushi had wrestled.

She frowned as she remembered the fire that had sprung from Hakudoushi's hands and then bright green light that had appeared on Sesshoumaru's. Setting down her brush, she stood from her stool and made her way over to the area. Her eyes scanned the wood, but she could see no trace of what had occurred. But, had she really expected to? No, but she wanted some reassurance that her eyes had not played tricks on her. She pursed her lips as she thought about what happened again.

_"Come along, Miss. Kagome," Hakudoushi commanded, his tone that of a twisted promise. "Don't yah keep me waitin'."_

_She furrowed her brows in anxiety as he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her up the stairs. She couldn't help but steal a glance over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. She felt her heart clench when she saw him standing from his chair, his body turned towards his father as they spoke. She couldn't shake the need to push off the bank teller and run to the bandit, to beg him to save her and take her away from that retched place._

_"Come!" He snarled as he pulled her up the last few stairs, not caring that she tripped over them. _

_She winced and felt her eyes sting with tears as his grip became inhumanly tight. "O-ow! Yah be hurtin' me, Mr. Hakudoushi!" She cried, trying to pull her wrist from him, but he held firm._

_"Hush!" He hissed and opened her bedroom door before jerking her inside. _

_How did he know which room was hers? She caught her footing as she was thrown into the room and felt her stomach drop when he slammed the door shut behind them, latching the door before turning to her. "S-say, don't yah want some more ale? We could have a lil' party up 'ere by ourselves."_

_"Shut up with your useless words, Whore."_

_Her eyes widened when he started pronouncing his words like Sesshoumaru. She took a step back when his hair suddenly turned ash white, his eyes now violet and glaring hard at her. She swallowed in fear and took another step back. So, Hakudoushi was also concealing his true looks. How many others were like him and the Moon Bandits? _

_"What is the matter, Miss. Kagome? Are you scared by what you see? Or are you used to it after seeing that mutt in a similar fashion?" He asked coldly._

_She gasped when he was suddenly in front of her, holding her neck tightly. "M-mutt? What are yah takin' about?" She breathed._

_"Do not play dumb! You know about the existence of demons!" He tightened his hold on her neck causing her to cry out as he restricted her airflow. _

'Demons?'_ She thought as her vision began to spot from her lack of air flow. _'Is that what Mr. Sesshoumaru is?'

That was the last thing she remembered before she woke up to Sesshoumaru's touch on her face. Soon after was when the two males had started fighting in the small space, the fire and green poison lighting up her dark room.

She pursed her lips together as she walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. How could any of that have possibly happened? It was like magic, but men couldn't be witches, could they? Were they something else? Were they demons like Hakudoushi said?

They both looked so different when they showed their true faces. Sesshoumaru was even more painstakingly beautiful to her, his looks so exotic and unique with silver hair, amber eyes, and vibrant markings. His beauty was inhuman, she agreed, but to be a demon? He did say there were evil things in the world. So, he was one of them?

She raised her hand to rub her temples as her head began to ache. She then jumped and stood up when her door was roughly pushed open, the short round male that was her boss stepping into her room. She paled a little as the reminder of her punishment was presented before her. "B-Boss…"

"I hope yah be ready, Kagome," He said, cutting straight to the point. He uncoiled the whip in his hand and stepped closer to her. "Turn around; now remove yer dress from yer back and get on your knees."

The saloon girl did as told and gathered her hair in her hand to pull over one shoulder so it was not in the way. She kept her head high and stared at the wall by her bed. She heard her boss wheeze with the effort of drawing his arm back before the oh-so familiar bite ripped across her skin. She inhaled sharply and threw her arms out in front of her to stop herself from falling forward.

Though he would have preferred that she cry out in pain, he would not strike her again. She was too well liked in the saloon to damage further. "Let this be a lesson to yah, Wench. Yah know the rules. Yah have no freedom until yah dun paid off yer family's debt." Knowing a response would never come, he left the room and shut the door behind him.

She struggled to breathe normally, the pain raking her body and making the easy task extremely difficult at that time. She felt the warm liquid of her blood slowly slide and drip down her back to the floor, but did not care. She couldn't bring herself to stand so she crawled her way over to her bed. She let out a soft wail as she hoisted herself up onto her bed to lie down on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow as tears burned her eyes.

As soon as Sesshoumaru pushed open her bedroom window, he knew he had been too late. The scent of her blood hit him hard and he had to clench his jaw to stop the growl that wanted to escape him. He made his way over to her still form on the bed and felt his lip lift in a snarl as he saw the long gash that marred her already scarred flesh. Her once white skin was covered in her blood, some fresh and the rest dried.

His eyes scanned the room and he saw a small pail of water sitting by her vanity. He walked over to it and inspected it make sure it was clean. He then set his hat down next to the rag on vanity that had the traces of her washed off makeup and set his coat on her stool, leaving him in his white button up shirt and suspenders. He carried the pail to her bedside and kneeled down next to it. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and removed the bandana around his neck before dipping it into the water. He rung out the thin fabric of the excess water before gently dabbing it against her bloodied flesh.

He frowned when she whimpered and shifted. He watched her carefully as she turned her head towards him, her red eyes softening as she saw him. For a few moments they sat there and stared at each other, both of their eyes speaking volumes, until he decided to voice his failure. "I did not come in time." He admitted softly.

A weak smile graced her lips. "Yah came though."

Did she think he would not? "I do not lie; my word is my honor." He replied and gently placed the bandana back on her back as he resumed his task.

She winced slightly and closed her eyes again. "Would that be a demon trait?"

He stilled is hand, his whole body tensing at what she had said. How did she know? How had she figured it out? There was no way. Surely she would have thought he was a witch before a demon; that was the most logical conclusion. Instead, she went straight to demon? How?

His eyes went to her face again, but he found no fear or resentment.

Just who was this woman?


	7. Say it Again

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**Empty Threats**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Say it Again

Kagome stared at him silently as he looked at her with a torn expression. What was he thinking? Was he surprised at what she said? Was he mad? Or was he going to deny it? She shifted a little to try and turned fully towards him, but let out a hiss as her back protested.

Tearing himself from his shock at her gasp, he grabbed her bare shoulder and gently forced her to lay flat on her stomach once again. "Do not move, Kagome; your wound is still fresh." He informed her before rinsing out his bandana of her blood and placing it back on her flesh to continue cleaning it.

She gaped at him. "Y-yah called me by my name," She whispered, her lips pulling into a weak smile. "Say it again?"

Sesshoumaru blinked down at the curious creature before him. Did something as mundane as calling her by her given name really give her such joy? "Kagome," He repeated softly and gave a slight smile when she sighed contently and closed her eyes. He watched her for a moment before turning back to his task, gently dabbing the black cloth along her abused flesh. Finally, he decided to ask her, "How did you know?"

She parted her eyes, but stared down at her pillow. "Mr. Hakudoushi dun told me." She replied. "Well, he accused me of already knowin' 'bout it."

"I see." He responded and kept his gaze on the lash across her back.

"Yah don't deny it." It was a statement rather than an accusation.

"I do not deny my heritage," He replied, finally looking at her face. He inhaled silently when those bright azure eyes stared back at him. "You are not frightened?"

She held his gaze. "No, I ain't scared of yah," She answered. "But, the fact that demons be livin' among us be troublin'."

Sesshoumaru frowned a little, pulling back his bandana and wringing it out in the water. "We have been around just as long as humans have." He informed her.

"Oh," She carefully watched his graceful fingers as they finished their task. "Then why have y'all stayed in hidin'?"

"Because humans cannot accept our presence without a war of the races breaking out," He explained, leaving his bandana hanging on the side of the pail as he stood up and leaned over her body, inspecting the wound now that it was clean. "It would lead to the extermination of both races. We do not wish to see so much bloodshed simply over the fact that humans cannot accept that we are not the devil."

She remained silent for a moment. She could see how people would react poorly to the idea of demons in this world and she would undoubtedly be just as concerned if she hadn't already met one. But still, for the demons… "That must'a been hard for y'all; and lonely." She breathed.

He tensed a little. How was she so perceptive? "It was," He admitted. "Forever hiding who you are, always pretending to be something you are not, all for the sake of other people who would hate you without a second thought." His eyes stared down at the smooth expanse of her back, his fingers twitching to touch it.

She frowned as her heart throbbed in pain for him. She turned a little onto her side and looked up at him, her eyes shining with emotion for him. "Mr. Sesshoumaru…"

Those blue eyes and the tone of her voice made him furrow his brows. "Just Sesshoumaru," He corrected and then looked back down at her back. "And do not pity me, Kagome."

The saloon girl turned her gaze away when he broke their eye contact and bit down on her lip. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go and pity yah. Its jus' that I can relate," She sighed softly. "This ain't who I am. I have to put on a sort of front until my debt dun be paid off. Sango is the only friend I dun have. Everyone in town looks at me like I've gone and slept with the entire town. I act strong to their disgusted looks, but it still stings every time. It dun makes me feel as if I am nothin' more than manure stuck to the heel of a boot."

He rested his knee on the bed to sturdy himself as he leaned further over her. He lowered his head and gently rubbed the tip of his nose against the soft skin of her shoulder, trying to comfort her in his own way. He did not think of her predicament. She, like him, was hated by everyone, well at least by females and pastors. No one tried to truly understand who she really was or why she was doing what she did. Did he not do the same thing when he first met her?

"You are so much more." He breathed against her skin. He lifted his hand and pushed her dark locks further from her neck, his nose then running along the expanse of her skin from her ear to her shoulder.

She tried to swallow her rising emotions when she felt him touch her so intimately. Never had she had such a gentle caress on her person. It was always crass with drunken need and most definitely unwanted. With him though, this dangerous being who was full of raw strength, she wanted more of his touches. How odd that she feared the touch of a drunken man rather than this sober demon.

Before she could ask for him to touch her again, he pulled away from her and asked, "Do you have any bandages and ointment?"

Kagome frowned as their moment ended. "Yea, in the drawer of my vanity." She watched him go and fetch the items, her eyes taking in his masculine form now that she could see more of it from his lack of coat.

"Do you think you can manage to sit up?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he approached the bed once again. He set the items down on the edge of it and assisted her in sitting up with her back to him.

Even with her back to him, she shyly covered her breasts with her arms and blushed when he sat down behind her on the bed. "Yah don't have to do this, Sesshoumaru."

"I am aware," He replied and gently applied some ointment to the large cut, frowning when she stiffened and winced. "My apologies."

She shook her head, smiling as she felt his large, worn hands on her back. "It's a'right." She answered softly. "Thank yah." She blushed and lifted her arms away from her breasts and moved them from her sides as he began to wrap the cloth around her torso.

Sesshoumaru tried with every fiber in his body to not growl in need when his hand accidently brushed against one of her full mounds when he transferred the rolled cloth from one hand to another. "Sorry," He apologized again, his voice tight with control. "It was unintended."

She blushed, her face hot from the contact. "I-it's fine," She breathed and they sat in an awkward silence until he finished his task. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh when she felt his nose run along her shoulder once again. "Sesshoumaru…"

He hadn't been able to stop himself. Her skin called to him, begging him to touch it. Plus, his nose was not naïve to the familiar tangy, sweet scent of an aroused female. "Does it displease you?"

Kagome grabbed the top of her dress and clutched it to her bandaged chest before she leaned back slightly, the top of her back touching his chest. "Not at all," She replied and tilted her head back to look up at him. "Don't hide yer true looks from me."

Staring down into her eyes, he let his concealment drop. "Does it bother you?"

"When yah hide it, yea," She responded, reaching up a hand to gently run her finger tips over the stripes on his cheeks. "Yer so much more beautiful like this."

Her awe for him finally made a growl rumble in his chest. Golden pools watched as she met his eyes after hearing the sound and once again he found that she had no fear for him. He hunched his shoulders towards her as he bent forward and captured her lips with his in an upside down kiss.

Her gut twisted in hot-need as their lips met. She felt him begin to pull back, but she wouldn't have that; not when she finally had a taste of him. She twisted in his lap so they were facing each other and quickly moved forward to kiss him again.

At first he had feared she was denying him when she began to twist away from him, but was so pleasantly surprised when she turned to face him and kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her chest pressing against his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and was pleased when she parted them for him. His tongue wasted no time in slipping into her mouth, exploring the inside and tasting what she had to offer him.

She moaned softly into his kiss, her hands going to into his hair. She mentally frowned at the resistance and moved her hand to remove the ribbon that bound his hair together. Happy that his long, silky tress was now free, she ran her hands through it, her blunt nails raking against his scalp in need. She had never felt such a fire in her before. What was he doing to her? Who was this man- no; who was this demon?

He pulled away from her mouth and ran kisses along her neck, a growl escaping his lips when she tilted her head back with a moan to allow him more access. Her moan did indescribable things to him. She responded so well to his touch and she touched him in just the right ways. She was every woman he had ever had and all he had ever wanted wrapped into a single being.

She released another moan when she felt his teeth gently scrape against the skin by her neck and shoulder. She ran her hands down to his shoulders and dug her fingers into his skin as she tightened her grip. "Ah, S-Sesshoumaru," She breathed when his hot mouth found her collar bone, his teeth nipping at the skin there. "Mmm…"

He lifted his head from her chest and looked down at her covered mounds. He wanted to suckle at the taught beads there, but her bandages prevented him and he would not be so selfish as to remove them and expose her wound. He settled for raising his hand and placing it over the full breast, his thumb and first finger rolling the bud between them. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth opening as she inhaled a sharp gasp.

Kagome had been fondled before, yes, but this was so much different. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel those liquid suns staring at her intensely, taking in every expression and movement she made. He squeezed her peak once again and she went to release a needy moan, but found his other hand coming up to cover her mouth.

The surprise was evident in her eyes at his actions. "As much as I wish to hear your mewls of pleasure, Kagome, I do not think the Saloon owner would approve." He explained, removing his hand from one mound to switch to the other.

Her eyes widened in understanding and she frowned at the reminder. Slowly and reluctantly, she pulled back from him, somewhat disappointed that his hands obeyed her wishes and fell to her hips. "I-I dun forgot where we were." She whispered with disdain.

Sesshoumaru nodded once, trying to calm down the aching hardness in his pants. "I do not wish to get you in any further trouble." He commented.

"Further?" She questioned and then frowned. "Sesshoumaru, this here lashin' wasn't because of yah."

"Was it not? Because I kept you from returning on time?" He shot back.

She shook her head and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace. "I wanted to stay with yah," She replied. "Even now, I don't want yah to leave."

He hugged her back, the action still a foreign concept to him, and took in her words. "I must be getting back to my family, unfortunately. We still need to make Hakudoushi talk."

She sighed and pulled back from him enough to rest her forehead against his. "I understand," She responded. "Speakin' of that. What do y'all need with Mr. Hakudoushi anyways?"

He closed his eyes. "He is working for a man who is trying to expose demons' existence. My father and I agree that it is not the right time in the world yet." Why was he telling her all this so freely? He found that talking to her was unusually easy.

"Ah, so y'all be tryin' to stop him. I think y'all may be right though. Is it his boss Mr. Naraku that y'all be after?" She asked.

He separated himself from her to stare down at her curious azure eyes. "Yes. You must stay away from him, Kagome. He is only a half demon, but he is dangerous. He kills without a second thought to get his way. If he finds out that you know of us, I am unsure of what he may do, but I do not want to find out the hard way."

She frowned at the possibilities. "I don't think yah have to worry, Boss won't let me out of here again; at least, not for a long while."

Sesshoumaru stared her, eyes bearing into hers. "Kagome, promise me you will try to stay away from him."

Not being able to say no to that look in his eyes, she nodded. "I'll try."

Taking what he could get, he nodded and pulled away from her completely before standing from the bed. "I will come visit you again." He promised and bent down to place another kiss on the pink petals she called lips.

She smiled at him. "I'll be a waitin' for yah, Sesshoumaru." She replied and watched him make his way to her vanity to pick up his hat and coat.

He placed his human disguise back in place and gave her a smirk before he tipped his hat at her. "Have a good night, my Harlot."

She flushed at what he said and then watched as he jumped out of her window. "Good night, my Bandit." She whispered, even though she knew he was already gone.

She sighed contently and fell back onto her stomach, nuzzling her pillow with a giddy smile. She let her eyes fall shut and felt herself begin to drift off. As she let sleep claim her, she thought about her bandit and those bright amber eyes that held such a look of hunger for her. She didn't care that her dreams would be full of him and the activities they would do if she hadn't been stuck at the saloon.

In fact, she welcomed it greatly.


End file.
